Purple Flowers
by Unity Chan xx
Summary: Established Derek and Emily- Derek tries to do something special but ends up regretting everything. This is for the Fic contest on tumblr- by imaginemorgan/prentiss. Please read and review rated T for upsetting themes.


Purple flowers

A/N: For the Fic contest on Tumblr- by ImagineMorgan/Prentiss, I chose prompt 1. Morgan brings Emily a bouquet of purple flowers that remind her of Ian and she freaks out and demands that he get them away from her, but doesn't tell him why. This is an established DEmily Fic so if you don't like don't read! Thanks for reading.

Derek Morgan had been looking forward to his and Emily's night in for a whole week, considering they had to reschedule twice because of work he was more than ready for some wine, Chinese and movies with his girlfriend.

He had already stopped at their favourite Chinese, making sure to order their favourites and she had the wine, Merlot a wine they both loved. Morgan was smiling widely as he pulled into the nearest parking space and headed towards the floral shop.

Emily Prentiss had always said she was not a flower person, she generally hated clichéd displays of affection but Derek couldn't resist, the last time he had bought her some, it had been a very good night.

He smiled at the memory as he wondered in and out of the aisles; he only stopped when his eyes fell on some beautiful purple tulips, he smiled they would be perfect.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Emily Prentiss was about to uncork the wine when she heard the knock on the door she checked her watch classic Derek, 20 minutes late, she rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

Pulling it open she laughed at his guilty expression and the fact he was holding the Chinese out to her "Oh, if you think you can bribe me into forgetting about the fact that you're 20 minutes late, you are deluded" she teased boldly.

"Give me a break woman, the traffic was hell" He smiled as she pressed her lips to his and took the food, watching as she waltzed down the hallway.

"You're lucky I love you Derek Morgan" she smirked throwing the comment over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen. Derek smiled and pushed the door closed flowers in hand he followed and watched as she dished up the food and popped the wine, he watched the way her hips swung in time to the music, lightly humming along he could picture the smile on her face.

As she turned glasses in hand Derek pulled the flowers out from behind his back, she instantly froze the glasses falling from her grasp and smashing into pieces, sending the deep red wine over the tiles, she stepped back breathing hard her whole body trembling.

"Em, are you okay?" Derek stepped towards her the purple flowers still in hand.

Emily tried not to but she flinched when he reached for her "don't, please" she whispered. Morgan stared at her "What's going on?" He held the flowers out to her again, he entire body tensed, she snatched them away and threw them to the floor.

"What the hell Emily?" Derek was surprised she had scratched his hand when grabbing the flowers. "Just don't Derek, Get them away from me" she was pale, so white Derek was worried she'd faint.

"What is going on with you?" He asked her lightly putting a hand on her shoulder, guiding her lithe body to his chest, hoping that maybe she'd feel safer.

When his hand landed on her shoulder, Emily's mind flashed back to the warehouse, where she had 'killed' Declan and her own life in some ways had ended.

The wine on her floor reminded her of, lying on the ground Morgan's hands grasping her clammy ones as the blood pooled around her, much like it did on her kitchen tiles.

She pushed a hand against his chest "I'm fine, it's nothing" she forced a smile, but that couldn't stop her hand's from shaking.

"It clearly is something, so talk to me Emily, please. You promised you wouldn't do this" He didn't want to guilt trip her but things between them had been so good recently he did know why this was happening, _why did she always have to hide from him?_

Derek dropped down to his knees and picked up the flowers, he tried once again to give them to her. "Don't just get them away from me, Derek I can't, I don't want to remember."

She was near tears and the dark-skinned profiler was shocked, the normally stoic and stubborn Emily Prentiss was coming undone in front of him.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her she buried her face in his shoulder her mind went back to the worst moment of her life.

_Lauren woke to a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade the same as every morning with Ian. "Good morning love" he whispered breathily in her ear._

_Turning she pressed her lips against his, "Morning" she smiled and pulled back the covers, "Where do you think you're going?" he eased an arm round her waist, dragging her back into the warmth of the bed making her smile, Ian then tickled at her sides making her laugh._

_She then heard Declan giggling in the door way "Come over here" she said wrapping him into a tight hug, then tickling at him watching as he shrieked with laughter. "Stop it, Now Dad" The little boy chuckled._

_Emily turned wondered what was going on, Doyle pulled up the beautiful purple tulips "I love you Lauren" his hand touched the gimmel ring that hung around her neck and he pulled her close. _

_In that moment she felt like she was actually in love with him, that maybe she could never escape this jaded reality. But her mind said she wasn't she couldn't be, she stared at the flowers in her hand and felt her true self disappear and in that moment she truly became Lauren, she had to. _

Derek could feel Emily shaking, trembling against him; his worry increased, she was terrified of what? What could be so bad that she couldn't tell him? Morgan thought they were past the secrets.

"Emily" He placed a finger under her chin; making her look up into his eyes whispered "Whatever you tell me, I won't judge you, I love you" He stared into her eyes begging her to trust him. Her eyes were watering painfully; he felt his own breathing increase. How had everything suddenly changed?

Emily felt like she was going crazy, she trusted him, god she wanted to have a family with him. But admitting what had happened how she had succumbed to Ian Doyle. How she had loved him, every time he touched her she had to pretend like she enjoyed it.

"Derek, I can't. I'm sorry" She forced out grabbing paper towels and mopping up the merlot from the tiles.

"For god's sake why is it so hard for you to just trust me?" he angrily grabbed at her wrist, "For once can you please just explain yourself to me because I'm done chasing after you, if you don't trust me just say" He yelled

"I want to Derek, but you just won't understand, please can we just let this go?" She begged trying to avoid looking at the flowers, the pain in her chest was getting worse.

Morgan could feel his anger getting out of control "Emily is that hard, I've already said, all I want is an explanation" He watched as she went back to be a floor, picking up the glass "I'm done with this"

He turned and walked away, what was he doing? This wasn't right he shouldn't just walk away but he felt like there was nothing left, nothing else he could try.

As he walked out of the door, he could hear her sobs his heart broke; he waited at the door closing it in front of him. Silently listening to her break down.

"I'm sorry Derek; it's just that Ian he…" She sobbed letting the tears create messy tracks down her face. He wasn't here, these words wouldn't change anything. Leaning back against the cabinets she pressed a hand to the scar burned into her chest.

Derek's heart broke, that's what this was about. Ian Doyle the man who had broken her, he refused to watch him do this to her.

Deep down Prentiss knew that he still controlled her, she didn't know how. Through blurry eyes she stared at the flowers, she felt the breath get knocked out of her.

The flowers, the ones that had marked the beginning of Lauren and Ian and now she hope they symbolised the end of that chapter. She panicked when she felt hands on her shoulders then she recognised his familiar scent. "I've got you princess" he murmured softly.

Emily let her tears fall onto her cheeks, rather than let him see her so fragile, she continued picking up glass only stopping when her hand slit on a sharp edge.

Emily and Derek both watched as the blood rolled slowly between her love and fate lines.

Maybe it was finally over. Together maybe they could fight the darkness.


End file.
